Unexpected happenings
by cerasi1
Summary: Harry comes to school after spending his first holiday break with Sirius, strange things happen and he begins to see Draco in a whole new light...if you're reading this after reading my recent work, please don't judge me! it's in the past, i was young!
1. Inexplicable feelings

Title: Inexplicable feelings

Author: Cerasi

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Dean/Seamus (hints), Harry/Seamus (jff), Blaise/Draco (jff) Hermione/Ron (hints because I hate ron), Sirius/Remus

Rating: M/R depending on whether you are a pansy or an experienced slash reader

Summary: Harry has just spent the Holidays at Sirius' place and has discovered (sometime earlier) that he was gay. However, what he did not realise was that he had feelings for Draco Malfoy. What starts as a normal Hogwarts year, escalates to an interesting little adventure.

Notes: Slash, though it is to be expected and if you don't like it then Fuck Off you homophobe! I haven't exactly got a plot just yet, but something will develop. I am sure that it will involve Voldemort some how. This is just the first chapter and I will put the next one up if I get any positive feedback. If I only get abuse then, I can take a hint.

Harry pulled his suitcase along behind him to the last carriage on the Hogwarts express. He smiled widely when he saw Ron, Seamus and Dean step off the train to greet him.

"Hi Harry." Said all three friends in unison.

"Let me get that for you." Said Seamus with a smile and an Irish accent. He took the suitcase and, with the help of Dean, loaded it onto the train.

"Thanks." Said Harry, at first confused as to why they were being so kind, then realised that they wanted to have some time alone on the train before Harry and Ron came.

"They'll go to anything, wont they." Said Ron with a smile and a shake of the head. Harry nodded. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She just went to find someone." He said. "School work before we even get there." Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Harry!" Said a shrill voice behind him, moments before he was crushed in a tight hug. Once released Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Hi." He said with a smile. "Have fun on the holidays?" He asked.

"Yes I suppose." She said. "And you? How was your first holiday with Sirius?" She asked. Harry smiled, remembering the fun that he had had with his godfather. Of course he had not had his name cleared yet, but Dumbledore had permitted Harry to spend the holidays with him. Just at that moment a huge, shaggy, black dog loomed out of the shadows. Harry grinned and bent down to hug the dog around the neck. He stood back up and the dog nodded at each of the three in turn.

"Hello Sirius." Said Hermione in a small whisper. The dog seemed to smile, then stood up and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione onto the train.

Once seated in the carriage, they all started talking about their holidays. Dean and Seamus had already been in the compartment and smiled greatly when they saw the dog walk in. They had known about Sirius since Harry had told them the previous year after Dean stumbled across a letter containing incriminating information and had demanded and explanation. They had informed Neville as well in case Sirius had to come to the school. Now in their sixth year, all of them, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron and Hermione, were well acquainted with the illegal animagi and escaped Azkaban prisoner.

"I didn't do much these holidays." Said Ron loudly, with a smile on his face.

"Oh come on Ron." Said Hermione. "What did you do?"

Ron sighed exaggeratedly and grinned. "I went to Romania. Visited the Dragons."

"And your brother." Said Harry promptingly.

"I said Dragons didn't I?" Said Ron with a smile. Harry, Dean and Seamus laughed and Hermione scowled.

"So." She said with a disapproving glance at Ron, "Was it fun?"

"Yeah!" Said Ron happily. "And look what I got." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a, well, something, on the end of a thin leather necklace.

"What is it?" Asked Hermione staring closely at the small thing. "Is that a tooth?" She was now looking at it closely and could see that the end of it was very pointed.

"A chip off the end of one." Ron told them proudly. "Full ones are 30 centimetres at the smallest. This bit broke off when Charlie was doing a dental inspection." He held it out to Sirius who gave it an approving nod before Ron tucked it back into his shirt. There was a knock at the door. It was only now that most of them realised that the train had left the station and was headed quickly for Hogwarts.

A few of them stepped out into the hallway to buy some food from the trolley and returned with sweets for all.

"I don't think dogs are allowed chocolate." Said Harry teasingly to Sirius. Sirius bared his teeth and growled making Harry laugh before handing him a chocolate frog.

About ten minutes later there was another knock at the door. Harry opened the door and almost fell backwards with surprise. Standing before him was the only teacher they had ever seen on the Hogwarts express, to make matters even better, the best teacher Harry or any of the other Griffindors had ever had. Standing in front of Harry was none other than Remus Lupin. The first thing that pulled Harry out of his stunned shock was Sirius barking pushing past him and jumping up on Remus, pushing him back and pinning him against the wall across the hall. Remus laughed and patted Sirius on the head. Sirius quickly glanced around, then, to the surprise of all those there, transformed into his human form and pulled Remus into a tight embrace. Remus smiled and pulled Sirius quickly back into the compartment.

"That was extremely dangerous." Said Remus once he had shut the compartment door.

"Since when have you ever cared about danger?" Asked Sirius with a big grin across his face. "Oh that's right." He continued. "Since you became a teacher." Remus gave Sirius a glare, though unsuccessful since he was on the verge of laughter.

"Professor Lupin!" Squealed Hermione rushing forward and hugging him around the waist.

"Professor!" Yelled both Dean and Seamus with wide grins.

"Hello all." Said Professor Lupin with a kind smile. "Hello Harry. I am sorry that I didn't send an owl back. I didn't get a chance. I had to pack." He smiled at Harry who had barely moved the entire time. Ron was now grinning widely and staring in awe at their former teacher.

"You're coming back?" Harry managed to choke out. Lupin nodded.

"Why Harry," He said. "One would almost think that you were displeased to see me."

Harry smiled widely and ran forward to hug his teacher. Sirius smiled.

"Professor." He said with a mock-childish voice. "Can I stay human the rest of the trip?" Remus smiled.

"As long as we have a look out all the time."

The remainder of the Hogwarts train travel was spent with everyone partaking in loud conversation (including the look out) and ended with Sirius transforming into a dog and being led out of the train by Remus who pretended he was a new pet. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus left them and headed to a carriage led by unseen horses. As they passed Hagrid, they each gave him a smile and a wave, then drawn away by the crowd, the went to the carriages. It was a clear night and the moon was a mere crescent in the sky. Harry now realised how tired Professor Lupin had been and felt sorry for the werewolf. It was only a few nights ago when it had been a full moon and Remus seemed to hate full moons. They had caught up once when Harry had been a Sirius' place (a small house on the outskirts of London, near Remus') and he had had a long discussion. Harry had learned that Remus Lupin infact did not hate full moons, but feared them, at the same time as being deeply fascinated by the power that the moon had over him and many other things in the world. Harry remembered that conversation well and was very thankful of it. He had come to understand a lot of things that night and day including a thing or two about his parents and Sirius.

They carriage drew off now and Harry realised that he was sitting next to Dean and Seamus who were currently kissing very passionately. That was another thing Harry had learned over the Holidays. On his brief visit to the Burrow (before the Weasleys went to Romania) Harry had been pleasantly surprised to see Hermione, Dean and Seamus. They had spent about five days together and Dean and Seamus had admitted during that time that they were in love. Everyone accepted this and soon time passed as it always had and they were all having fun again.

"Can't you guys wait until we get to the castle?" Asked Ron annoyed, though slightly amused.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Said Seamus, his Irish accent growing with his smile.

"What is?" Asked Dean, kissing Seamus and waiting for a reply.

"We should kiss in the Great hall, you know, announce to everyone that you're taken. By Me!"

"Sure," Said Dean. "As long as we make sure Draco Malfoy sees."

"Why?" Asked Seamus with a confused glance.

"Because he's been eying you for quite some time now, and I can't stand it." Dean told him. Seamus grinned mischievously.

"What's wrong with that? The four sexiest people at Hogwarts includes Draco."

"Oh really?" Asked Harry. "Who are the other three?"

"Well." Said Seamus. "There's Dean, and you Harry. And the last is, well, obviously, who else? It's me." Harry laughed and Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. Hermione sat in the corner giggling, not only that Seamus considered himself to be one of the four sexiest, but also that she considered Harry to be one as well.

"You are a bit weird on occasions." She said. "And Draco? You consider Draco to be one of the sexiest people at Hogwarts?"

"Well of course." Said Seamus lifting up his chin, "Who doesn't?"

"Well me for one." Said Ron half glaring at Seamus, though still seeming quite amused. "And I daresay a few others in this room." He glanced around the carriage. Harry was looking out the window into the night sky pretending not to hear the conversation. The truth was, he didn't know what he thought of Draco. Of course he had fought with him since their first day at Hogwarts, but he didn't truly hate him, he just didn't like his opinions on a lot of things and he wasn't a very nice person, even if it was just on the surface. And Harry suspected that was a lot of it. He himself pretended to hate Draco mainly because that was what everyone seemed to expect of him. It seemed as though Draco was the stereo-typed Slytherin and Harry, the Griffindor.

"Harry, what do you think of Draco, do you think he is one of the sexiest people at Hogwarts?" Asked Ron. Harry had hoped he would not ask him this. He decided to pretend… well, something.

"Huh?" Harry said as if he had just tuned in. "Oh yeah," He said with a sarcastic tone, "I just love Draco, he's my hero!" For a moment Ron seemed to take him seriously, then he picked up on the joke and sighed, relieved that Harry had not fallen in love with Draco and was just joking. He smiled and the conversation quickly moved onto Quidditch.

After the short ride up to the castle, the five friends headed through the huge doors and to the Great hall. Just as he was entering the hall Harry bumped into none other that Draco Malfoy. Harry had not seen him on the entire trip to the school and was surprised to see a look other that hate on Draco's face. It seemed that Draco was pleased to see him and had not expected it, as if Harry wasn't meant to be there. The expression was wiped from Draco's face as quickly as it had come.

"Watch it Potter!" Draco said in his usual drawling voice. He sneered at Harry before turning away and heading over to his house table.

"Why didn't you tell him to sod off?" Asked Ron.

"Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Well he quite clearly bumped into Harry, didn't he?" Ron turned to Harry for an answer. Hurry nodded quickly.

"Uh, yeah. Right, sorry Ron." He said and headed over to sit beside Dean and Seamus. He joined them just as they had begun on Quidditch, again.

"Harry! We don't have the Weasley twins anymore!" Said Seamus distraughtly. He stared at Harry who suddenly recalled his passion for Quidditch which had been forgotten in his thoughts about Malfoy. The previous year had been the Weasley twins final year. Oliver Wood had left with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell the year before that and last year the team had been; Harry Seeker, Fred and George as Beaters, Seamus had become a Chaser with two students from the year above and the year below their own and the most interesting and surprising one of all, Hermione had become the Keeper. It turned out that after her initial fear of flight, Hermione was quite skilled on a broomstick. After a few test-runs on Harrys Firebolt he had consulted Fred (the captain at that time after Wood) who had agreed to taking her on as Griffindor Keeper. Since the Weasley twins had left last year, Harry had been elected captain and it was now his decision who to take on the team. He sighed and sat down.

"Who are you going to choose?" Asked Seamus quite serious compared to his usual self. He looked at Harry pointedly then looked down the table. "There are quite a few people here who could be good. A lot of potential this year. I think that some of the second years who we liked last year could do well."

"Yes." Said Harry, glancing up and down the house table. "We'll have to wait for the trials but between now and then we should keep our eyes out for potential, and encourage it too. You two make it your official duty to encourage younger students. I say younger because if we find good players then we want them to hang around." He finished just as Professor Dumbledore stood up, spreading his arms to encompass the entire room. All students fell silent, as was the way with Dumbledore, and looked up to the teachers table. Dumbledore now lowered one arm and pointed the other to the door. He sat down and the doors opened. Through came Professor McGonagall leading a long line of first-year students who, apparently, had enjoyed their journey on the boats but were now subdued with awe from the size of the Great hall, and amazed by the enchanted ceiling, which showed at that point in time a clear sky with clouds and a crescent moon. Professor McGonagall carried the stool and Sorting Hat up to the front of the room and placed it before the teachers table in front of Professor Dumbledore's seat. She returned to the first years and waited, staring at the hat. When all eyes in the hall were on it, it began to sing.

1 So I may look tattered just a bit,

2 But don't judge a book by it's cover

3 For you'll soon see, when on this stool you sit

That, like me, there is no other

I am the Sorting Hat, and sort you I will

So do not fear me, be brave

And once all the tables have been filled

You'll no longer be grave

The house in which you're placed

Will suit you best, because it's what I say

And in that house you will remain

With friends, with whom you may

In Griffindor they stand up brave

And never leave a friend

In Ravenclaw the knowledge saved

Finding answers in the end

And Hufflepuff fair and true

Logic holds up clear

Last Slytherin, is that for you?

Their cunning is held dear

So come over her, one by one

And put me on your head

I'll put you places, everyone

And with that house you'll tread

Now come up here, and do not fear

Because I'm the Sorting Hat!

With that the Sorting hat closed his hat mouth and awaited the students. Harry wasn't really paying much attention to the students, until he noticed one of the girls, standing close to the Gryffindor table, seemed transfixed by Draco. "Who's he? He's beautiful." He heard her ask a girl standing next to her. Harry privately agreed. The rest of their conversation was lost on him, as his thoughts drifted to just how beautiful the Slytherin sixth year was. So far for Griffindor there had been three students chosen. One boy and two girls, Jon Trantill, Emma Palmer, and Jo Grover. The three joined the table soon followed by some more. It was not until Harry heard the name Claire Zinite called out did he look away from the stool.

Professor McGonagall took the hat and the chair and left the hall. When she returned the hall was quiet again as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Students of old, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, students of new, welcome!" He said with a cheerful smile at everyone. Harry was pleased to see Dumbledore. He always felt safer if under the protection of Dumbledore or Sirius.

Dumbledore continued. "It is my pleasure to promise you another funfilled year at Hogwarts and also to welcome back a teacher which most of you will be pleased to see I am sure." With a wide smile he swept his hand in the direction of the doors. They opened and Professor Lupin walked in, closely followed by a large black dog. Harry smiled at both of them and Lupin smiled back. He made his way up to the teachers table and sat down beside Dumbledore and a teacher who Harry did not yet know. Sirius sat down beside him on the ground and then lay down so the students could not see him.

"This, to those who do not already know, is Professor Remus Lupin. He will again be taking the role of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and may we pray that he stays with us longer than the previous ones. I will also present you with Padfoot, Professor Lupins dog. You are to treat him nicely and I assure you that he is a kind animal, as great as he may appear." Dumbledore smiled kindly at the audience and raised his goblet to the student body. "May the feast begin." He smiled merrily and sat down as food appeared on all the plates and drink in the jugs. Everyone began to eat and drink and talk excitedly. The first years, nervous though they were, seemed to settle down and enjoy themselves.

"Wonder why he didn't mention You-Know-Who." Said Ron thoughtfully with a mouthful of chicken.

"Dunno." Said Harry, serving himself some potatoes and peas. "guess he didn't want to scare the first years. Or maybe nothing important has happened. I haven't heard of anything yet." He glanced up at the teachers table and saw Lupin lean back to talk to Sirius. Hagrid was sitting at the end of the table looking happily at 'Padfoot' and admiring the large dog. Hagrid had always had a soft spot for large dangerous creatures and it seemed that 'Padfoot' came close to the mark. Harry smiled to himself and continued to eat his dinner.

After dinner Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus headed back to the Griffindor tower. They arrived shortly after the first years had gone to their dorms, and decided to sit in the common room for a short while. It was fortunate that they had because a minute later Remus Lupin and Padfoot came through the door.

Harry greeted them both with a smile and returned to the fireside. Everyone now seated themselves around it and gazed into the flames for a minute. Then Lupin broke the silence.

"I am so happy to be back." He said with a sigh. "It has been far too long since I looked into this fire place with a red hot blaze burning away." He looked around at the friends beside him. "Cherish it." He said simply. A few nodded, the rest just stared into the flames. There was no longer any one else in the common room but themselves. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke, one they had not expected to hear.

"I agree, it has been far too long Moony." Said Sirius, suddenly standing behind Remus' chair and leaning over it. Lupin smiled and looked back. They sat there and gazed at each other for a few minutes. No one interrupted their stares and no one broke the silence. Then when most eyes had returned to the fire or strayed around the room, another unexpected thing happened. Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, Sirius lean forward and place his lips on Remus'. Harry swung his head around to face them, making sure it was not just a trick of the light, and when he found that it wasn't he almost choked. He looked at his former teacher and his godfather, one sitting and one standing, both with their eyes closed, lips pressed together in an almost friendly, but not passionate, kiss. Harry, suddenly feeling guilty, tore his gaze away from the two and stared back at the fire.

'What the hell is happening?' Though Harry. 'Am I seeing correctly? Did my godfather just kiss my teacher, his friend? This is weird. But really I should have guessed. It makes sense now, the way they always spoke about each other, and to each other. I understand, but I don't. How long? This is too sudden, way too sudden. This is weird, I feel wrong. Have I been in their way? No, Sirius would have told me. He's honest and truthful like that. But he didn't tell me about this!' Harry looked back at Sirius and Remus just as they broke their kiss. Both flushed red when they saw Harry looking at them confused. Remus avoided his eyes but Sirius held his gaze, searchingly as if he were trying to telepathically ask Harry questions.

"Harry." He said finally. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, as though he could not find what he wanted to know in Harry's eyes, and would have to do it the normal way. Harry nodded and both began to walk to the dorm staircase. They were followed by a few puzzled expression and one very worried looking one from Remus Lupin.

Once in the dorm Harry sat down on his bed. Sirius soon joined him and sat down facing him leaving a short distance between them. Sirius seemed to know everyone's comfort zones and although Harry could usually hug Sirius during an entire conversation, as was their close relationship, Sirius now felt that Harry needed more space.

"Alright, I should probably have told you earlier. I am in love with Remus Lupin." He said. Harry nodded.

"I gathered that, though it could have been mistaken for very close friendship." Harry replied. Sirius now shook his head, still holding Harry's gaze.

"Very close friendship is what I had with your father Harry. We were like brothers that didn't fight. But Remus and I are different, as you probably understand." He said giving Harry a half smile when he mentioned his father and their friendship. But if the truth be known, Harry had no idea what the difference was between love and friendship, since he had only experienced one of them, and that was friendship. In all his life, famous as he was, he had never been in love with anyone. The occasional crush, like Cho Chan, but other than that he had never fallen in love with anyone. He knew now that he was gay, he had discovered that with Seamus, though they didn't have a real relationship. But now he realised that he had never fallen in love with anyone. He had loved people, people close to his heart, but had not been in love with them. He looked at Sirius who now had a look of sudden understanding on his face, as though he had read Harry's thoughts.

"Oh," He said. "Uh, Harry, have you ever been in love with anyone?" He asked cautiously. Harry looked down at the bed spread beneath him. He shook his head slowly and to his surprise Sirius leaned forward and hugged him. Harry, a bit taken aback just sat there, then hugged Sirius back. He was glad his godfather understood him. He of course knew that Harry was gay and accepted that well. He had smiled so widely when he found out and then laughed and said 'I'm proud.' Harry and Sirius sat on the bed until Neville entered the room. He smiled at Sirius and looked over at Harry.

"Harry" He said "I'm sorry I didn't come to find you on the train, I was, uh, talking to, um, some people." Harry stared at him questioningly and then smiled. He had heard that Neville had a girlfriend.

"That wouldn't be Hannah Abbott would it?" Asked Harry with a wicked grin. Neville turned pink and looked down at the ground.

"Congratulations Neville." Said Sirius. Neville looked up at him with amazement. He was not as friendly with Sirius as the rest of them, but he was deeply amazed by him and was pleased to hear Sirius say his name directly.

"Thank you, uh, Mr. Black." He said and then turned and went into the dorm bathroom. Sirius and Harry stood up and went back down to the common room. When they got there only Seamus, Dean and Remus were left.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Harry glancing around. "And where's Ron, I didn't see him in the dorm."

"Hermione has gone to bed." Said Remus knowledgeably. "And Ron has, uh." He faltered. "Ron went with her." He told them, looking down back at the floor. Harry turned and saw Seamus laughing behind his hand. Seamus turned to Harry and gave him a raised eyebrow. Harry smiled amusedly. They had long guessed that Ron and Hermione had been together and now they knew for sure.

"Well," Said Remus sighing. "I'd better go, Sirius, are you going to stay with me?"

"Yes I am." Said Sirius kindly. "And besides, Padfoot would be staying with you wouldn't he?" He turned to Harry. "Good night Harry. I'll see you in Defence against the Dark Arts." He smiled and turned to the portrait hole. Remus bid them all good night and left with Sirius. Finally after a few moments silence Seamus spoke.

"I wonder what they're going to get up to tonight?" He said suggestively to Dean.

"Much the same as we are I suppose." Said Dean.

"I think I'll have to add someone to the most sexiest list." Said Seamus staring longingly at the door.

"Who?" Asked Harry, not quite sure if he wanted to know.

"Sirius Black of course." Said Seamus facing Harry now. "Can you imagine him in black leather pants? That is almost as sexy as the thought of Draco in leather pants."

Dean sighed and hugged Seamus. "Who's bed tonight?" he asked Seamus.

"Hmm, Harry's!" Said Seamus laughing at Harry's expression. "Oh come on!"

"No, no I don't think so." Said Harry shaking his head with a grin.

"Maybe another night." Said Dean in Seamus' ear rather more loudly than a whisper. Seamus nodded and they both left for the dorm. Harry followed a few minutes later and was pleased to discover that Seamus and Dean had but a silencing spell on one their bed (Seamus') and he quickly made his way over to his own. He lay awake for a minute before drifting off to sleep.

Harry slept soundly for the first few hours, then a dream came upon him. He was in a field, the Quidditch pitch it seemed to be.

Harry walked across the pitch, holding a broom under his arm. He opened his palm and the tiny snitch flew out. He watched it fly up into the sky before mounting his broom and flying afterwards. Once he had caught the snitch he flew back down to the ground and saw someone standing in front of him. He approached the person who appeared to be Draco Malfoy, though he was wearing leather pants and a black shirt instead of his school robes. It began to pour down with rain and Harry walked over to Draco and stood before him, then reaching out in front of him, Harry pulled Draco into his arms and began to kiss him, passionately. Draco kissed back and held Harry around the waist. Harry raised his arms up to wrap them around Draco's neck. Finally, just before the dream ended, Harry let go of the snitch and it spread it's golden wings and flew away into the clouded raining sky.

"Oh my god!" Said Harry sitting up in bed and staring out into the dark room. Thinking Draco was beautiful was one thing, dreaming about him was quite another. He raised his hand his forehead and found it dripping with sweat. He reached over to put his bedside table to get his glasses, and realised that he had forgotten to draw his curtains closed. He pulled the curtains around his four-poster and lay his head back on the pillow. He tossed the covers off himself too allow his body to cool down. "What the hell?" He asked himself. "Draco Malfoy? Why him?" He said in a whisper.

Harry tried to fall back to sleep and after about half an hour he failed and got out of bed. By the clock on his bed side table it was 5:27 in the morning. "I don't want to get up now!" He told himself. He sat back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was immediately met with the image of Draco and himself kissing. His eyes shot open and he stood up. Grabbing his invisibility cloak he headed for the door deciding that he would see if anyone else was awake in the castle (save Filch and Mrs. Norris) he went down a couple of flights of stairs to what was considered a main part of the school (though how that was determined Harry didn't quite know). He turned a corner and saw a giant black dog standing in front of him. The dog (though it couldn't see him) sniffed for a second before sitting back and staring right where Harry was standing, and in fact right at Harry's eyes. Harry smiled, poked a hand out of the cloak, and beckoned for the dog to follow. He led the dog into the nearest classroom and sat down, taking off his cloak at the same time as Sirius transformed into a human. Harry noted that he was wearing black leather pants and a white shirt. He smiled inwardly at the thought of Seamus' face when he told him. Now Harry saw why Seamus considered him to be sexy, though he was Harry's godfather, Harry thought he was quite handsome. His dreadlocks were now gone, replaced with black hair that fell to about his jaw. His face was now much fuller and was beginning to resemble what he had looked like in the photo's Hagrid had given Harry. His eye's, Harry noted, still looked haunted, as though they were full of all the terror in the world. Harry suspected that they probably were, since Sirius had not been able to, and most likely never would, get over his time spent in Azkaban. Harry was hoping desperately that he could find a way to get Sirius' name cleared. He had so far gotten away with most things by getting a muggle ID but remaining in the Wizarding world, though it probably wouldn't be a problem now since few would recognize him apart from those who had known him when he was younger.

"Harry, what are you doing up so early?" Asked Sirius with a smile and leaning forward, he hugged Harry.

"I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" said Harry with a grin and sitting back on the table behind him.

"Same problem, I hope Remus didn't wake up though. He is so peaceful when he sleeps." Said Sirius with a far off look on his face. He looked back at Harry. "You don't think anyone else is awake, do you?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"I doubt it, it is pretty early still." Said Harry, wondering why Sirius wanted to do that required no one else to be awake.

"Do you think we could have some breakfast together?" Asked Sirius. Harry nodded with a smile. He handed Sirius his cloak and they went down to the Great hall. When they arrived they found that someone else was awake. Harry smiled when he saw Remus Lupin sitting alone in the hall at the Griffindor table, though not eating anything yet. He stood up to greet Harry and, with werewolf instincts, reached out and hugged Sirius who was still standing under the cover of the cloak. Harry heard Sirius laugh from inside the cloak and when Remus let him go, he took off the cloak and handed it back to Harry.

"Thanks Harry." He said. "Well how about some breakfast then?" He asked. All three sat down at the back of the hall with Sirius positioned to he would have time to change into a dog before anyone saw him, should they happen to walk in. All three got straight into the food and had a lengthy conversation before anyone arrived.

It was at 6:30 that someone spoiled their talk, and that someone just happened to be the person that Harry least wanted to see. Draco Malfoy walked into the room and sat down at the Slytherin table. He eyed Harry and Remus suspiciously and then caught sight of the dog and cringed. He obviously didn't agree that there should be animals sitting at the table. He sat down and ate a quick meal before standing up to leave. As he passed Harry and Remus he paused staring at the dog.

"I for one doubt that the teachers have agreed to this, Professor." Said Draco with a sneer. Harry recalled that Draco had been one of the few students who didn't treat Remus with the respect they treated the other teachers. Harry glared at Draco.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Malfoy" Said Harry "Professor Lupin is a teacher."

Draco raised an eyebrow before saying "Well I doubt my father will be pleased to hear that there is a dog eating at the table at Hogwarts. He'll soon get rid of it." Harry continued to glare and it was not until Remus stood up.

"I am sorry for your concern," he said with a professional and dominant voice "but I am afraid that my dog will not eat on the floor. But I must note that he is not eating from your table, let alone your plate, so there is not much for you to worry about. But if it continues to bother you, tell me and I will make other arrangements with Professor Dumbledore." He smiled at Draco. "I am looking forward to our first lesson Mr. Malfoy, first period today I believe." He said before sitting down, still holding Malfoy's stare. Draco stared at Remus for a moment more before making his way out of the door. Harry and Remus stared after him for a little while.

"That was extremely professional Professor." Said Sirius now in his human form again. He smiled as Remus made to hit him from across the table.

"So you have Malfoy first period do you?" Harry asked with a small laugh and an evil smile. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do." He said. "And I believe the Slytherin's are joined with the Griffindor's today." He finished with a smile as Harry's face fell. "Well," said Remus after a short moment looking around the room. "I think I should get going now, have to get some things finalized. Sirius?" He said looking back across the table. The black haired man sighed. He looked at the brown haired werewolf and nodded before turning to his godson.

"I'll see you later then." He said with a faint smile. Harry nodded and handed Sirius his invisibility cloak.

"You can use this if you want." He said. Sirius smiled and took the cloak holding it in his hands and staring at it.

"So many memories come with this." He said. Remus nodded and smiled.

"Goodbye Harry, we'll see you later." Harry nodded and watched as Remus left the room with a cloaked Sirius beside him (or so Harry assumed).

It was not long before Harry was joined by Hermione and Ron, then shortly after that, Seamus and Dean, and eventually the rest of the school. Everyone received their timetables and went over them. Hermione, Ron, Seamus and Dean groaned when they read that Slytherin would join them for Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Well," said Seamus "At least we don't have them for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah." Said Ron, "And that will be good if Hagrid makes the classes more exciting."

"Oh and he will." Said a low booming voice behind them. They turned to see Hagrid standing there and smiled.

"What have you got prepared?" Harry asked.

"Secret." Hagrid told them. "But you'll have a great time, I assure you." He smiled at the looks of annoyance and impatience that he received.

"But our first lesson isn't until tomorrow." Said Hermione glancing at her timetable which was now like everyone else's since she had to deal with Quidditch as well.

"Don't worry." He said. "You'll be the first to find out. It's my first lesson this year."

Harry smiled and returned to looking at the table. He remembered something and quickly turned to Seamus.

"Hey Seamus guess what I saw this morning." He said with a smile.

"Um" Said Seamus looking up at the ceiling. "Draco in leather pants?" He said hopefully. Harry shook his head. Seamus tried again "Draco naked?" He asked.

"No!" Said Harry disgusted at the fact that Seamus could say it so easily.

"Oh I know," he said. "Something to do with Sirius." He said. Harry nodded. "Um" said Seamus again. He thought for only a moment before he looked at Harry with an extremely happy and enlightened glow in his eyes. "Sirius with leather pants." He said excitedly. Harry nodded and Seamus sighed longingly. Harry laughed and returned to his silent contemplation of his plate.

He glanced up at the teachers' table as Hagrid sat down, then looking further along he saw Remus talking to Snape. Harry groaned, then, looking at Snape, he saw that he was smiling.

"What the fuck?" Said Harry grabbing Ron's sleeve. "Look at Snape!" Ron glanced up at the table and gasped.

"Oh my God!" He said. "He's talking to Remus!" Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes. then turning back to the teachers table he saw that Snape had stopped smiling and was now laughing.

"No you idiot!" He said to Ron without looking away from the table. "Before he was smiling, and now he is laughing. And all while he's talking to Rem, uh, Professor Lupin." Ron now looked up again and gasped. Not long after, the entire table had noticed and it quickly passed to the next table, and the next, and finally to the Slytherin table. Harry glanced over and saw Draco talking to Blaise Zabini. Draco seemed to be glaring at either Snape or Remus and busily telling Blaise about it. Blaise sat and occasionally glanced up at the table before nodding or shaking his head. Harry noted that Blaise's looked a fair bit like Sirius in a 'not' kind of way. He had black hair, though it was short and spiked, and he had the same colour eyes. But Blaise's eyes were not filled with torture and pain, but they had the same kind of knowing look about them. Finally Blaise laughed and leaned over to say something in Draco's ear, Draco looked suddenly over at Harry and glared before turning back to Blaise and whispering something in his ear. Blaise looked over at Harry inquisitively. Harry broke the gaze and turned back to his plate which had not been touched since that morning after his breakfast with Sirius and Remus.

Finally breakfast finished and everyone headed off to their respective classes. Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius in the room with Remus when he entered, though Sirius was in his dog form.

"Hi Padfoot!" said Harry making his way over and patting the dog.

"Oh great." Said a sneering voice from behind. "Now it gets to come to our classes." Harry turned to see Draco standing behind him with Blaise at his side and Crabbe and Goyle right behind them. Draco glared at Harry and Remus and the dog while Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked at the three with just the slightest hint of distaste. Suddenly Pansy Parkinson came up behind Draco.

"Hi Draco!" She said in a whiny voice. Draco sighed before turning to face her.

"What?" He asked. Pansy looked taken aback for a moment but then smiled. Draco groaned and headed back to his seat. Harry smiled when he saw Padfoot baring his teeth to Draco's back.

"Well you'd best sit down then." Said Professor Lupin with a smile. Harry nodded and made his way over to a seat Seamus and Ron had saved him, in between theirs.

Remus smiled around at the class before standing in front of the desk. Padfoot lay down beside his feet and glared at the Slytherin's.

"It is so good to see you all back here." Said Remus with a smile. He glanced quickly around the classroom before settling his gaze on Harry and his friends. Then he turned to his desk and picked up a few books that he handed around to the class. Hermione looked pleased at first but when she read the cover she sighed.

"I've already memorised this one." She said.

"Well that's good." Said Professor Lupin. "You can help me." Hermione smiled and gave her book to Ron who hadn't yet received one.

"Well class." Said Professor Lupin. "As you all know, in your third year there was a lot of commotion about Sirius Black and the like. It was also the year that a lot of you found out that I was, and still am, a werewolf." There were a few gasps and shocked looks on some faces. "I see some of you didn't know that." Said Remus with a smile. "Well now that you do, I would like to get a few things straight. Firstly, there are a few facts that Professor Dumbledore has asked me to convey to you. I doubt most of you will understand, but I am one of the people who were around at the time that the truth was revealed. The others were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. And," he paused for a moment as if considering what to say. "And, Sirius Black." There were many gasps now and even Harry stared amazedly at Remus. He had assumed that the truth would not get out until Voldemort or Wormtail were caught. Why had Dumbledore wished for the class to know? Remus continued with a few kind glances around the class. "I know that the next part of my information will seem completely unbelievable and outrageous to most of you. That is why I want you each to swear that it does not leave this room unless you are in grave danger." He looked around the room. "Now stand up if you are willing to pledge your silence and secrecy. I do not mind what you pledge it to, as long as it is worthy and will last." Most of the class stood up. To Harry's surprise even Blaise and Draco stood up.

"Now." Said Professor Lupin. "Those of you who wish not to pledge their silence may have the rest of the class off and you may do what you will this period. By next lesson however, I want you to have written as much as you can about what you know about Sirius Black. Thank you." He said and watched as a few students left the class room. He sat back on his desk.

"The rest of you, I want you each to tell me and the class what it is that you are pledging to." He raised a hand to Harry. "You may start Harry."

Harry nodded. "My parents sir." He said. Remus' smile failed for a moment and his face was covered with an extreme sadness. Padfoot stood up and moved to lean against Remus' legs. Remus scratched behind Padfoots ears in a comforting way.

"Thank you Harry." Remus said with an encouraging smile. "I couldn't have expected less of you. Ron?"

"Uh yes sir, well, I don't know sir, but, I already know what you are going to say sir, so, uh, I guess, um, I pledge to Dumbledore sir. Is that alright?" Stuttered Ron. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ron that is good. Hermione?"

"I pledge to Griffindor." Said Hermione. "And Harry." She said with a smile. Remus nodded and pointed to Seamus.

"I pledge to Dean sir. And Sirius Black." He said with a grin. Remus looked sceptical.

"It's about the strongest pledge you could get out of him sir." Said Dean. "And I pledge to Seamus."

"I see." Said Remus with a smile of understanding. He went around the class room and asked everyone what they would pledge to. Some said quite outrageous things while others said that they would 'pledge to the queen' and the like. Harry paid no attention until it came time for Draco and Blaise to pledge. He watched them intently. Blaise pledged to his family, which had been done by a few others. Then Draco stood up.

"I pledge to my Father." He said. "And to Potter." A few looked strangely at them. Draco glared and they looked away. Harry sat confused. 'To me?' he thought.

"Thank you Draco." Said Remus. He stood up. "Now that you have all pledged, I will tell you what it is that the headmaster wants you all to know. In your third year, Ron had a pet rat, who some of you might have known. He was called Scabbers. He, oh, I am not starting in the right place. Let me see, we are going to have to go way back." He closed his eyes as if remembering something, Padfoot stared up at him sadly. Suddenly Remus opened his eyes. "As some of you may know, The Dark Lord, He who must not be named, You-Know-Who," he paused and sighed. "Voldemort, was after the Potters, James and Lily." He stopped again and Padfoot lay down on the ground with his head on his paws. "There was a highly difficult charm placed on the Potters house. I won't tell you what charm, for safety's sake, but it involves having a secret keeper. Someone who knows where the hiders are, but wont tell anyone. This means, no one would be able to find the Potters even if they stared through the window of the room they were in. Now, at first it was believed that Sirius Black was the secret keeper, and at first he was, James wouldn't take anyone else. Sirius Black and James Potter were best friends all their lives. That is something most people do not know. Another thing is, Sirius Black, is Harry Potters godfather." Most people were staring with amazement at Remus, some with confusion. "I know it is hard to believe. But anyway, at the last minute Sirius convinced James to use another friend because Sirius was far too obvious a choice. They considered myself because I was also a friend of theirs, but I was too obvious as well. So in the end they decided on the last of our little group. They chose Peter Pettigrew. So the charm was performed, and Sirius was set to watch over Peter, to protect him, not that he needed it. But it happened that the night that the Potters died, Sirius went to check Peter. He found him gone, the house empty. So he went as fast as he could to the Potters. As he arrived he found the house destroyed, the Potters dead. He had no hope of finding anything. But then he found Harry, pulled him out of the wreckage. Hagrid arrived then, with orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to his aunt and uncles house. Sirius asked Hagrid to let him take Harry, but Hagrid refused. Sirius gave in and left. He went to find Peter, to find out what had happened, though he already knew. He hunted Peter down, and when he found him, he was in a muggle street. Sirius cornered him, like a dog cornering a rat I suppose." He said with a faint smile to Harry. "Peter knew there was no chance of escape, but there was one thing he could do. In his schooling at hogwarts, with Sirius, James and myself, Peter was given a power. Nothing special, but when they found out that I was a werewolf, James and Sirius wanted to make my life more enjoyable. They worked hard for a couple of years but in the end, they managed to become animagi. I wont tell you what animals they were except Peter, who was a rat. So when Sirius found Peter, Peter used the animagus form to escape. He cut off his finger, then, with one spell, he blew a hole in the street. He escaped through the sewerage tunnels under the street and left Sirius with the truth to contemplate. Soon the ministry of magic representatives arrived and took Sirius away to Azkaban without a trial. Sirius stayed in the jail for many years before escaping. I wont reveal how he escaped, because even I don't know the whole truth. But when he came to Hogwarts, he was not after Harry, as most suspected, he was after Peter. I don't know how he did it but he found out that Peter was at the school. It took me a while but in the end I also got involved in the mess and that is where I discovered the truth." Remus sighed. "I may have told you too much, maybe not enough. But either way, I have told you what I know, and now you must accept it, or live a lie. Since Voldemort returned at the end of your forth year there has been a new hope of getting Sirius' name cleared." He stopped and patted Padfoot again. The class sat in silence. Even Harry was now faced with new information, the things Remus had said about his parents Harry had not heard before. He sat in silence staring at the ground. Even Draco was sitting in awe. He had long believed that Sirius was evil, even though he knew he was not a death-eater, knowledge obtained from his father, but he had not even thought he might have been innocent. He glanced over at Harry and, to his surprise, saw unshed tears in the boys eyes. He felt a small amount of sympathy pass through him. It was true that he didn't like Harry, but he didn't hate him, and he did have feelings for other people, no matter what his image said. No one knew the real Draco, not the whole person, except possibly Blaise, just bits. Remus spoke again and Draco looked up at the teacher. He didn't like Professor Lupin much either, though that might just be a thing of his constant kindness. Draco disapproved of excessive happiness, when there were so many problems and so much sadness in the world. He learned to deal with it through anger and hate, add to that his fathers influence and you have the surface of Draco Malfoy.

"Well. Now I suppose we had best look at these books." Said Remus. He picked up his own copy and flipped through the pages. He stopped on one that said 'protection charms and incantations'. "Page 374." He said. He waited for the class to flip to the page and then they all looked up to him in surprise.

"But sir," said Seamus "Shouldn't we be doing this in charms?"

"Yes, but instead you will be doing other things in charms. And in potions, you will be doing special things, as well as in most your other classes. Except, I think, divination. I believe Professor Trelawney sees no purpose in protecting herself from evil forces." He shook his head. "The reason I am teaching you charms today is because there are a few which only I can teach you. One of which Harry knows very well. Unfortunately, during his first years of power, Voldemort had the support of the Dementors. It is feared that they will return to him and we will have to face them again. I happen to be one of the few people who are able to perform the Patronus charm and I will be teaching it to you. This means however that we will need to travel outside the school to take the next lesson. We will have to perform it on a real Dementor. Now if you will kindly look down the page."

Remus spent the rest of the lesson telling them about the Patronus charm and getting the students to use learn the incantation. He asked Harry to give an account of the huge Patronus that he had conjured and then told the class about his own attempts and successes. He let them off quite early and they went off to their common rooms before going to their next classes.

After Charms, their last lesson that day, Harry headed down to the Quidditch pitch with his Firebolt. The Griffindor trials were meant to start in about ten minutes and Harry wanted to get a bit of a fly before the other students arrived. He wore some muggle clothes he had bought on the holidays with Sirius. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a loose shirt. He mounted his firebolt and rode up in the air. He hadn't flown much at Sirius' house and he was relieved to feel the wind through his hair and on his face. He rode up high and flew through the hoops at either end. He pulled off a perfect Wronski feint before noticing someone in the stands. He flew over and landed in the stand and found Sirius sitting there.

"You fly well." He told him. "Of course that was to be expected since your father was so brilliant." He came over to greet Harry.

"Thanks." Said Harry. "Do you want to fly?" He asked offering the broom to Sirius who shook his head in reply.

"Thank you, but I don't much like it. I always just like watching it. Especially in Quidditch. Brilliant sport that." He smiled and sat down in the front row, Harry sat down with him.

"There'll be people here in a minute. Quidditch trials." Harry told him. Sirius nodded and closed his eyes, a faint smile on his face. Harry assumed he was thinking about some memory from a long time ago, back when there were no huge problems in the world, no Dark Lord, back when James and Lily had been alive.

"I remember exactly how your father flew." He said. "You have almost exactly the same style." He smiled and opened his eyes. "He would have been proud." Harry smiled and hugged Sirius. They sat for while like that until the first students started arriving. Harry stood up and flew down to them. Some gasped as he pulled perfectly out of the dive and jumped off his broom before walking over and holding out his hand.

"Hi" He said. "I assume you're here for the trials." He asked shaking their hands. Seamus came up behind them with Hermione. "Do you know the rest of the team?" Harry asked the students. Some of them nodded, some shook their heads.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Seamus Finnegan and this is Hermione Granger. The rest of the team should be here soon. I assume you know that we are looking for two beaters today." He said. "Is that what all of you want?" Some of them nodded and some looked around a bit uncertain. Harry smiled. "Good." He said. "Have any of you got your own brooms?" He asked, glancing around. "Those of you that do can just wait here for a minute, assuming that you brought them with you. Those that don't, follow me and I'll find you one." He led a few away and left the others with Seamus and Hermione.

After everyone had a broom, Harry got them to mount their brooms and take off. He led them around the pitch a few times before landing easily back on the grass. He gave them each a bat and Hermione and Seamus took off with a few cricket balls to throw around. Harry sat in the stand with Sirius and watched them zooming around, hitting the cricket balls.

"Any of them seem good to you?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Yes, I like that one over their." He said pointing to a girl in a green t- shirt and black pants. A cricket ball came zooming towards her and she hit it off with amazing strength. Harry nodded.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Sirius smiled.

"Yes, but aren't you meant to make the decision?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"I'm no good at it though." He said. "And you said you liked watching it so I figured you might have more of an idea than me." Sirius nodded understandingly.

"Well, that kid over there, black shirt, purple pants." He said. Harry nodded.

After twenty minutes of the trials, Harry took down names. Hermione and Seamus observed carefully.

"I'm sorry the rest of the team didn't show up." Harry said. "But you have the two best players here in front of you anyway." He indicated to Hermione and Seamus. "Though I don't think I am allowed to say that. Don't tell anyone." He smiled and others grinned as they left, talking amongst themselves.

"Who did you like?" Harry asked. He had found that the girl Sirius had suggested was called Susie Branne and the boy was Jake Thunfer. It turned out that Hermione liked the way Jake and Susie hit the ball and Seamus liked their chasing tactics. So it was decided that they would be the Beaters.

Hermione, Seamus and Harry made their way back to the dorm with Sirius in his dog form. As soon as they got back Seamus and Harry flopped down in the couches and Hermione walked off to have a shower muttering about boys and hygiene. Padfoot sat beside Harry's chair and yawned widely, showing off his huge white dogteeth. Harry laughed quickly before settling back into the chair and relaxing again. That night, after they had showered, they went off to dinner. It was enjoyable as usual and Harry told Susie and Jake that they were the Beaters for the team, giving them, and the rest of the team, a timetable for the practise dates.

After dinner they left the hall and headed back to the common room. On the way Ron ran into Draco who looked strangely at Harry before glaring at Ron.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Said Ron glaring. Draco rolled his eyes.

"My problem, Weasley, is that your feet are too big and I tripped over them." Sneered Draco. Harry sighed.

"If you think his feet are too big, Malfoy, maybe you should measure your ego and compare." He said.

"Yes." Said Draco. "And once I've figured out how to measure and ego, we can use it on yours, Potter." He said. Harry glared and Draco stalked off with Blaise next to him and Crabbe and Goyle looming after them.

"What an idiot!" said Ron. "You can't measure an ego!"

"Um, Ron." Said Harry, slightly annoyed. "I was the one who suggested it."

"Oh," said Ron sheepishly, "Sorry Harry."

"That's alright, let's just head back to the dorm and get some sleep, I'm really tired."

That night Harry went straight to sleep and didn't have any weird dreams about Draco. However, over in the Slytherin sixth year dorms, Draco lay tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Draco." Said a voice. Draco, turning to see who had spoken found himself face to face with Harry Potter.

"Potter." He said. "Harry…" He faced the sixteen year old for a moment, staring into his emerald green eyes. "Harry, I…" His voice trailed off again as Harry put a finger to Draco's lips.

"Don't say anything." Said Harry. Then, without warning, Harry leaned forward and kissed him. Draco felt a sensation running through him, through his chest, through his stomach, through his… through his heart. He returned the kiss with passion equal to that he was feeling, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry put his hands on the back of Draco's neck and held him, the kiss deepening.

"What the fuck!" Said Draco, rather more loudly than he should have. Sitting straight up in bed he turned to see Blaise sitting up as well.

"What?" Said Blaise, alert as soon as he had woken. "What is it?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"Another one of those fucking dreams." Draco told him, this being the second time he had had one.

"About Harry?" Asked Blaise coming over to Draco's bed so he could talk more quietly. He sat down as Draco nodded. "Draco, they could mean something. Some wizards and witched have dreams with meaning in them. Maybe you should talk to Harry about them."

"Talk to Potter? I think not." Said Draco half outraged, half considering whether he should take the advice. Blaise shrugged.

"Well alright. But I think it could help. I'll lend you my dream book." He said.

Draco smiled. "You have a dream book?" He asked, the smile spreading to a grin. It soon faltered as he heard a bark from outside. "What is it with that dog of Lupin's? When I went to breakfast this morning it was sitting at the table and eating with Potter and Lupin. It was disgusting. I can't help but think there's something special about it. And did you notice in Defence against the Dark Arts, that Lupin said 'Like a dog cornering a rat' not a cat. And then he told us that Pettigrew was a rat. I think that the dog is Black." He finished with a triumphant nod.

"Well it is black." Said Blaise with a smile. Draco glared at him and then smiled. Blaise was one of the few people who could make Draco really smile.

"Idiot." He said hitting Blaise over the head, though lightly enough not to hurt him. Blaise laughed. "You're so quick to jump to conclusions Draco." He said avoiding another hand swung at him.

"And you're not?" Said Draco, then putting on a mocking voice, said; "You should talk to him, dreams can mean stuff sometimes." Blaise glared.

"I'm going back to bed." He said. Draco grinned.

"Oh," he said with a frown, though his eyes were alight with humour. "I thought you were staying here." Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"Go to the Griffindor dorm." He said with a smile. "Plenty of your, uh, sexual persuasion there." He laughed as Draco looked surprised at the same time as glaring and smiling at the thought.

"Yes." Draco said finally. "I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that beautiful little Irish boy. Damn sexy that one." He smiled as Blaise walked back to his bed shaking his head. "Wish I could dream about someone half interesting for once." He whispered, secretly thinking that Harry was far more than interesting, but he still disliked him.

Draco went back to sleep and did not dream again that night. He woke in the morning at 5:30 and did his hair, a very slow and precise procedure, before heading down to the Great hall at 6:15. This time he was accompanied by Blaise and did not find Harry, Lupin or Lupin's dog at the Griffindor table, instead seeing a few Ravenclaw 4th years who left as soon as Draco and Blaise arrived. Draco was not sure if he was pleased or disappointed when Harry was not there. He sat down with Blaise in the otherwise empty hall and had a long breakfast before going off to class with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville went down to Hagrids hut after their first lesson, which had been an extremely uneventful Divination class. They arrived at the hut a minute after the rest of their class, which was just the Griffindor's this year. They were all waiting outside Hagrids hut, casually catching up on gossip and other forms of relatively unimportant information. Hermione went over to Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil who were quite good friends with her. Harry waited around with Seamus and Dean while Ron ran back to the dorm to get something.

Just as Ron returned, Hagrid came out of his hut with a wide smile on his face.

"This can only mean trouble." Seamus whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and returned his gaze to Hagrid who was now rubbing his hands together happily.

"'Mornin'." He said glancing around the class. "Got a surprise fer ye all this terday. Follow me if y'will." He led them all down the side of the forest to a place where it opened up into a small gap between the trees. People talked amongst themselves wondering where they were going. A moment later the path opened out into a field, but before they could see what lay beyond, someone jumped out from behind the trees. He was tall with a long red ponytail and had quite tanned skin.

"Charlie!" Cried Ron, his jaw dropping wide open. Most people swung around to look at Ron then turned back to the man standing before them.

"'Lo Charlie." Said Hagrid pleasantly. Harry stared sceptically at Charlie. He now understood partly why Hagrid had seemed so happy but Harry doubted they would really let a Dragon in the school grounds. Then again, they had let four in for the Tri-wizard tournament in Harry's fourth year.

"Well," Said Charlie smiling at Hagrid and shaking his head at Ron. "Some of you know me, some of you don't. I'm Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother. Those of you who know me will know what I do for a job, therefore why I am here." There were a few in drawn breaths and Harry raised an eyebrow. Charlie continued; "Well, those who don't, I work with Dragons. And today I am here because I have bought you a visitor." He smiled. "Have your wands ready and follow me." He turned around and led them around another corner into the field. There before them was a huge Norwegian ridgeback.

"Norbert!" Said Hagrid running over to the Dragon. Norbert blew some smoke up in the air before lowering his head to nudge Hagrid, a nudge that sent Hagrid flying back ten feet before he got up and returned to the Dragons side.

"Norbert?" Said Harry, then with a smile he said; "No wonder Hagrid was so happy." He laughed as Hagrid hugged the Dragon on one of its claws. Then Charlie came back over to them. Harry noticed a group of workers off to the side, but they seemed to be enjoying coffee instead of taking care of Norbert.

"Well" Said Charlie. "This is Norbert, and it seems that some of you know him already." He glanced around at the faces which ranged from happy, to scared, to confused, to bloody terrified. "Today I don't think you'll be having much of a lesson. Just spending some time with Norbert and looking at some other stuff we've brought you." He indicated for them to follow him again and they made their way over to the workers who promptly stood up to greet them, one dropping his coffee and swearing quite colourfully as he tended to his burnt leg.

"This is my team, we work with Dragons in Romania." Charlie told them. Every one smiled politely except the guy with the spilt coffee. "Today we're going to take your class." He said with a glance at Hagrid who was now covered in soot and still hugging Norbert's leg. "And we're going to teach you about Dragons. In particular, this one, Norbert. He is a Norwegian ridgeback and although he is at least 50 feet tall, he is only an adolescent."

Charlie told them all about the Norwegian ridgeback as well as a lot about other species. They got to look at bones, teeth (including the one that Ron's necklace came from) and even some dragon-hide that had been scraped off when one had hurt itself. They were each given a scale to take and patted Norbert at the end of the class, albeit reluctantly. Everyone agreed that Care of Magical Creatures had taken a definite upturn, even those who had been terrified of Norbert before hand.

Back in the castle it didn't take long for Harry to locate Sirius, or the other way around, and they quickly went into a classroom to talk.

"Harry." Said Sirius with a smile. "The Dragon was great wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was. I didn't see you there." Harry replied, his head slightly on the side.

"Of course you didn't!" Sirius exclaimed. "Dragons eat dogs! But any way, I was just coming to tell you that Remus and I are moving into the Shrieking shack." Sirius finished with a smile.

"You're what!" Said Harry disbelievingly, remembering the last time he had been there, in his third year when he had still believed Sirius to be guilty. It was an old shack with boarded up windows and doors, and it had long been believed that there were ghosts in there. When he had been inside Harry had seen that it was, if possible, worse on the inside than the outside. The furniture was ripped, what remained of the rotted wallpaper had been ripped down, the walls and floor were scratched, and the entire house was full of dust. He had been utterly surprised when he found out that Remus Lupin had done it all in his school days and there were no ghost's at all, it was just Lupin on a full moon. This was all before the wolfsbane potion had been invented. But now Sirius was telling Harry that he and Remus were going to go and live in that place! It was just crazy.

"Why? How can you stand that place, it is half destroyed. The bed is not even worth sleeping on. You can't sit on the seats for fear of them breaking." Harry got out, all in one breath before sitting down on the chair behind him. Sirius almost laughed when it broke under him.

"No." He said. "We fixed it up, that's why I came to see you, Dumbledore said you could come and see it. Also, he put a charm on the whomping willow. If you, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledo

re or myself approach the tree, it will just stop." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." He said shrugging. "When do I visit?"

"Well your classes are finished aren't they?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded, then shook his head.

"I have Quidditch practise. First practice with the new team and our first game is against Slytherin." Harry said sorrowfully. Sirius nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, after dinner. Meet me at the oak doors. Take your invisibility cloak to dinner." Sirius pulled it out of the bag he had been carrying and handed it to Harry who nodded and tucked it away with his books.

"See you then." He said. Then with a playful glare, "It had better be worth it." Sirius nodded and left the room as a dog. Harry went back to his dorm and changed into some black pants and a red jumper. He took his Firebolt and headed down to the pitch.

"Harry!" Said Hermione when he arrived. "You're late. We we're just about to start without you." Harry apologized and ran the rest of the distance to where the team were standing, their brooms ready.

"Sorry everyone, I got held up." He said, instantly adopting his leadership role as captain. "I assume everyone else is here." He said doing a quick count. "Right, first game is against Slytherin, though I don't know who their captain is." He said. "Their last captain left last year and I haven't been told who the new one is, so we're just going to have to guess what their tactics are this time around, unless someone finds out before the game. So, everyone mount your brooms, have the beaters got their bats?" Susie and Jake nodded and held them up. "Good." Harry gripped the lid of the box, he could feel the Bludger's thumping around inside. "Go!" He yelled and flipped the lid open. The balls flew out and high up in the sky. Some one grabbed the Quaffle and headed towards the goal post. They threw it hard and Hermione flipped it out of the way. Seamus caught it and threw it back. This time Hermione missed and someone else caught it around behind the post and threw it back to someone else who ducked to avoid a Bludger and Seamus caught the Quaffle before it got too far. Susie had sent the Bludger and although Jake was meant to be defending, he had not got there too far. Harry watched a minute before taking off in search of the Snitch. Everyone yelled happily when he found it after only a few minutes. He let it go and watched the game again before chasing after it.

Practise went for and hour and a half and afterwards, everyone was pleased to go back to the common room. Harry stayed for a while in the change rooms thinking about their tactics and what he needed to improve and who he needed to encourage. After twenty minutes Harry went outside to go back to the common room. It only took him a minute to notice a small figure up in the sky, zooming around on a broom. Watching for a second or two, Harry saw that it was Draco Malfoy. He sat down, hoping he would give away some of the team tactics, after all he was the team seeker. Ten minutes passed, twenty, Harry was just considering going back to the common room when Draco seemed to spot him and headed down to where he was standing. Harry saw now that he was wearing black leather pants and a black shirt, which was not tucked in, to Harry's pleasure and relief.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Said Draco landing. He was half pleased to see Harry standing there. He considered taking Blaise's advice and talking to Harry, but had definite second thoughts about it. Harry was a fair bit sweaty at that moment because he had been practising.

"I was actually thinking. Who's your captain this year?" He asked. Draco raised an eyebrow. This was almost civil of Harry, but then again, Harry was usually the civil one. Draco smiled at this thought then replied;

"I am." He said. "Hope that's no problem for you Potter." He sneered.

Harry raised his chin a bit and stared at Draco who was looking at him with an extremely dominant look. Harry stared into the silver eyes with contempt. Draco glared back into emerald eyes. Their gaze held for a moment, two, three... Neither of them said anything, just stared. Then suddenly, a feeling came over both of them. Like nothing they had felt before, a sense of fear at the same time as desire and craving, at the same time as extreme dislike and the same time as… love. Both of them leaned forward and in a moment they were kissing. Harry put his shaking hands on the back of Draco's beautiful head. Draco reached behind Harry and held his shoulders pulling their bodies closed. The kiss deepened as Draco was permitted entrance to Harry's mouth. His tongue slid in and explored around. Harry felt the velvet caress his mouth and for a moment all either of them felt was pure, eternal, unconditional, bliss. Nirvana, heaven, paradise, ecstasy…

Harry and Draco pulled back at exactly the same time. They now looked at the other with confusion and worry. Nothing of the before had been left. Draco tried to stammer some words but nothing came out. Harry was deeply concerned as to why it had felt so perfect between them, Draco was worrying about his personal image and wanting to feel what it was between them again, neither wanted to kiss the other, though both felt the need to. Harry finally managed to move his legs and he stepped back at the same time as Draco found the use of his voice and spoke.

"What the hell was…" He trailed off staring at the black haired, emerald eyed, sixteen year old beauty before him. Harry picked up his broom, nodded to Draco and they both walked back to the castle, a fair distance between them.

Both had no thought all the way back to their dorms except 'Him?'.


	2. Strange revelations

"Sirius?" Called Harry as he came into the Shrieking shack. "Sirius!?" He called again. After practise he had almost considered skipping dinner, he hadn't exactly felt like eating. He had caught Draco's glance twice during dinner and each time both had looked away just as quickly. A few of Harry's friends had commented that he was extremely quiet at dinner but he had merely nodded and looked back at his food. As he left the hall he saw Blaise looking very smug indeed at Harry and then raising an eyebrow and turning back to Draco. Draco had avoided looking at Harry until he was sure Harry wouldn't see. Even then he had been caught two out of eight times.  
  
"Harry?" Said Sirius, catching his very distressed looking godson before he got to the bedroom where Remus was now changing. Sirius smiled happily at the thought before returning his gaze and attention to Harry. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I wanted to talk to you, and you told me to come anyway, and I wanted to tell you that, uh, the house looks good. Well, from the outside." He smiled sheepishly, carefully avoiding Sirius' penetrating stare.  
  
"And something else I see." Sirius said. Harry looked up shocked. 'What had he seen?' Harry thought to himself. Sirius smiled and took Harry by the shoulders, steering him around and down the stairs into what appeared to be a lounge room. He sat Harry down in a chair and took the chair next to Harry's.  
  
"How do you take your tea?" Asked Sirius. Harry gave him a thankful smile. Trust Sirius to be calm in all situations. It was a pity he hadn't offered cake, Sirius was actually quite a good cook.  
  
"White, one sugar." Harry told him. Sirius nodded and waved his wand. On the table in front of them appeared a tray with tea and biscuits on it. Sirius leaned forward and grabbed both cups of tea, handing one of them to Harry and taking the other for himself. There was another cup of tea which Harry assumed was for Remus, where ever he was.  
  
"So Harry." Said Sirius, taking a sip of his tea. "What is it you really wanted to tell me?" He asked. Harry looked down at the ground, considering what to say. What could he tell him anyway? He couldn't explain why what had happened with Draco had happened. It just did. He couldn't even remember the feelings and emotions. He couldn't tell Sirius why he had, had…  
  
"I kissed Draco Malfoy." He said. Sirius almost dropped his tea.  
  
"What!?" He said. "Harry, are you thinking alright, did you hurt yourself?" Harry shook his head. Sirius took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Right, sorry Harry, it's just, well, I thought you hated Draco." Harry was surprised to hear Sirius call Malfoy by his first name but quickly nodded.  
  
"I do!" He said. "I do hate him, well not hate, but extreme dislike. And I don't know what happened. I just, well, kissed him." Sirius nodded his head. Harry continued. "And he kissed me at the same time. I don't think he knew why either. Then we just sort of, well, left." He explained all this while looking down to the rug on the floor, now he returned his gaze to Sirius'. Sirius set his mug down on the table and moved over to hug Harry. Harry also replaced his barely touched tea and accepted the hug gratefully. Sirius only rose when Remus entered the room.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Sirius whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and looked up at Remus. His teacher and friend smiled at him, Harry's attempted smile faltered and returned again. He knew Remus was more than a friend and teacher. He was like a family member. Sirius and Remus had gratefully stepped in to take care of Harry in his parents' absence. Harry knew that Sirius would have preferred to raise Harry from the start, but was more than willing to step in half way through. Harry loved them both dearly and considered Sirius to be much like a father figure.  
  
Harry told Remus what had happened and with both of them there encouraging him, he was able to give more of an account of what had happened. When it was quite late, Sirius and Remus accompanied him back to the castle and said goodnight.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room;  
  
"Shit!" Said Blaise. "You're serious? I thought you wanted Seamus." He smiled at Draco's glare and then calmed down. "Sorry Draco it's just, well, amusing. Mind you, though I'm straight, I do consider Harry to be quite cute!" He said in a quiet voice. There were a few scattered Slytherin's left in the dungeon and though it was quite late, they showed no sign of tiring any time soon.  
  
"I don't though. I have an extreme dislike toward him and for some reason tonight I kissed him, even though I would never consider it any other time. What is wrong with me? I may be gay but Harry is just out of the question." He finished. He seemed not to notice that he had used Harry's first name, but Blaise did.  
  
"Harry now is it?" He said playfully. "What happened to Potter? Now I'm starting to get the full picture. You really do like him. You probably love him, though I doubt you're willing to admit it. C'mon Draco, go talk to him again. You might be rewarded with another making out session. From the sounds of things that's what you want."  
  
Blaise dodged the back of Draco's hand as it went flying towards his face.  
  
"You're not very helpful you know." Said Draco. "I almost took your last advice. And I was beginning the process of explaining the dreams to Potter when–"  
  
"You guys started acting it out instead." Finished Blaise with an evil smile. Draco glared and stood up.  
  
"Thank you for that little piece of input Blaise. I think I'll go and send an owl to my father now. Goodbye." He turned toward the door and left Blaise sitting, laughing silently at Draco's retreating back.  
  
"You wont last five minutes without him." Whispered Blaise.  
  
Harry sat in the common room for a while. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't get these thoughts about Draco out of his mind. He couldn't stop recalling the image of Draco, standing before him. The feel of his tongue was so silky and smooth, his hands on Harry's shoulders were…  
  
"No!" Harry told himself. "I'm going to see Hedwig." He sighed and stood up, grabbing his invisibility cloak and heading out the portrait hole.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked the fat lady. Harry ignored her and kept walking.  
  
Draco sat down with his parchment and quill. He didn't know what to write. Actually he had never really wanted to send a letter to his father, he just wanted to think. He sat in the owlery, staring up at the many shelves and perches, each with twenty or more owls on them. Draco had his own owl, though he didn't like it. It was a huge Eagle owl. He had begged his father for a Snowy but he had refused, saying 'Eagle owls are much faster.' Trust Har, Potter to get a Snowy owl. Draco put the quill and parchment down on the seat beside him and gazed up into the many owls. He wanted to fly but since it was dark, and they were meant to be in their dorms, Draco had considered it rather risky. He was about to pick up his parchment when the door opened. Draco stared at it but there was no one there. Then, slowly and carefully, it closed again. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. He noticed some of the straw crunching flat in some places on the floor. Draco stood up.  
  
"Who's the…" He trailed off as he saw a cloak being removed and Harry Potter standing there.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, scared for a moment, then just wishing he had not come. He had the cloak half off when Draco had spoken. Harry now had the silvery cloak held tight in his hand and was staring incredulously at Draco. What was he doing here? Harry quickly moved the cloak behind him, though it was quite obviously too late. Draco was staring wide eyed at Harry.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing at Harry's cloak.  
  
"It was my Dad's." Harry replied, avoiding the question.  
  
"I didn't ask for a family history Potter, what is it?" Draco derided. Harry glared.  
  
"A cloak." He said simply.  
  
"Quite clearly not just any cloak." Draco said annoyed. Harry was plainly not going to explain anything so Draco decided to drop it. "I came here for peace Potter. Trust you to come and ruin it." He said.  
  
"Well I came here because I couldn't get the thoughts out of my mind about…" He trailed off. "Maybe it's good I came." He said, regaining his courage. "What was that about on the Quidditch pitch today." He said.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, why did you kiss me Potter?" Draco retorted.  
  
"I distinctly remember you kissing me as well, not to mention your, your…"  
  
"My what, Potter?"  
  
"Your tongue!" Spat Harry. He couldn't believe he was even having this conversation with Draco. Why was he having it? Draco advanced on him.  
  
"So what are you doing here Potter?" Draco asked malevolently.  
  
"I came to see my owl." Harry replied. "Hedwig."  
  
"Head wig?" Asked Draco. "What kind of a name is that?"  
  
"Well had it been an eagle or hawk I would have called it Ferio, howev–"  
  
"Blast of wind hey?" He said. Draco was fluent in Latin and Ferio was one of his favourite words. He almost smiled, but remembering Harry's presence, and the events that afternoon, quickly stopped himself. Harry came a few steps closer and Draco would have stepped back but he saw nothing but loathing and distaste in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Asked Draco. "Didn't know what it meant?"  
  
"I did actually. I just didn't realise you spoke Latin."  
  
"Well of course I do. And you? Or does your intellect not match up to that."  
  
"Evidently not. I do not speak Latin, it just interests me."  
  
"I see." Said Draco, fearing the rising emotions he was feeling.  
  
"Indeed." Harry replied, dreading the overpowering feelings inside of him.  
  
Draco stepped forward, Harry followed suit. Draco struggled to keep his hands at his side, but they slowly rose to meet Harry's face. Harry tried to bury his hands in his invisibility cloak, which soon dropped to the ground as Harry reached forward to hold Draco's waist. Both leaned forward, knowing well what was coming, unable to stop themselves from seeking what they desired so much. Their lips met and each of them promptly pulled the other towards them. Draco's tongue slid out and ran across Harry's lower lip. Harry opened his mouth and slipped out his tongue to meet Draco's. Draco's hands moved back from Harry's face down to his neck and around to link at the back. Both now had their eyes closed and bodies pressed together. The kiss deepened and Harry and Draco indulged in the simple perfection of it, neither ever having felt this way before with any other. This time the kiss lasted longer than the last. Draco stepped forward, moving Harry over to the wall and pushing him against it. Harry ran his hands down Draco's back and up again, moving them under Draco's shirt. Three minutes passed without a pause, then, both desperately needing air, they pulled apart, though just their faces, keeping their bodies together. Harry stared at the amazingly perfect person in front of him. Draco watched the innocent being he was holding. They stood for barely thirty seconds before returning to the kiss. Harry initiated it, Draco followed quickly. Draco's mouth eventually left Harry's, moving to his neck. Harry let his head fall back until it softly met the wall, running his hands through Draco's hair which was, for the first time Harry had ever seen, ungelled and hanging smoothly down around his face.  
  
Then Draco stepped back, shaking his head and staring at Harry's neck.  
  
"Oh God." He said. "I'm sorry." Both Harry and Draco seemed surprised to hear Draco say the word 'sorry' and stared at each other. Their gaze met and locked again. Draco approached Harry and then stopped himself. He pulled out his wand and Harry was afraid he was going to utter the killing curse before he said something else and a small flicker of golden light floated out of his wand. Harry watched it move towards him and gave Draco a confused stare.  
  
"Curing spell." He said as the golden light made contact with Harry's neck. Harry felt an extremely relaxed feeling spread through him. He closed his eyes and opened them quickly when he felt Draco's lips on his own, just briefly, just once, then they were gone. Harry, still standing with his back on the wall, watched Draco turn to the door and run his fingers through his hair before opening the door and leaving.  
  
Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and decided on a new plan. He took Draco's parchment and quill and began to write to the only person who would understand.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning, as usual, though this time Seamus was awake. Harry and Seamus went down to the Great hall to have an early breakfast. It was about 6:00 when they got there because Seamus had spent a little while getting ready. The arrived to find Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with Blaise and two Ravenclaw 5th years were beside them, obsessing over them, though only Blaise was paying any attention.  
  
"I think" said Seamus with his beautiful Irish accent, "that though I was going to add Blaise Zabini to my list, I will have to discount him. It looks as if he's, well, straight. Don't you think?" He turned to Harry who was paying close attention to his cereal, though still listening to Seamus.  
  
"Ah, well, he could be Bi you know." Harry said supportively.  
  
"Yeah but, well, he would be paying more attention to Draco, not those ugly girls."  
  
Harry laughed. "You only call them ugly because you're not interested."  
  
"Yeah" said Seamus, drifting off into dreams about Draco and Blaise.  
  
Harry sat beside him, considering whether or not to tell him about Draco. He finally decided he would. "Seamus." He said. Seamus instantly turned his attention away from the Slytherin's and back to Harry.  
  
"Yes?" He said, sensing Harry's disturbed tone.  
  
"Well, the other night, after Quidditch practise, and I'm only telling you because I think you would understand. Well, Draco was flying and…" He trailed off.  
  
Seamus took up the talking. "And you realised how incredibly sexy he is, right?"  
  
Harry laughed, though not a true laugh. "That too." He said.  
  
"Ah" Seamus sighed. "I knew you'd come around." He laughed and smiled. Harry was pleased to have Seamus' presence. He had a tone that said simply 'you can never really screw up', in an Irish accent of course. Harry continued.  
  
"But the thing is, he landed, and came to talk to me, and we…"  
  
"You did!" Said Seamus disbelievingly. "Oh God, did you?"  
  
"What?" asked Harry, concerned that Seamus' mind might be jumping to unnecessary conclusions, not to mention disturbing.  
  
"Did you kiss him?" Whispered Seamus. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, the girls had left Blaise and Draco to talk.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because it was me in disguise." Seamus joked. He sniggered when he saw Harry's horrified face. "Just joking." He said. "I've practically lived with you for six years Harry. I know you pretty well. Besides, if you were trying to tell me you had a fight with him, you wouldn't have had any trouble." Harry nodded. "Did he kiss you?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded again.  
  
"But the thing is, I saw him in the owlery last night."  
  
"And you made out?" Asked Seamus. Harry nodded, thinking to himself that Seamus was quite scary the way he was guessing all these things.  
  
"And he said 'sorry' to me. Not about the kiss though, well, sort of." Harry told him. Seamus nodded. "I was sure he had a heart, just depends who he decides to give it to. It appears, Harry, he chose you." Harry stared at Seamus with a raised eyebrow. "Come now." Seamus said. "I want to go and find out if Blaise is straight or bi." He stood up dragging Harry with him. Harry didn't want to come but made no struggle, he didn't want to look stupid. They made their way over to the Slytherin table. Draco watched them angrily, though with a strange look of need and want in his eyes. Seamus sat down next to Blaise with a smile on his face. Blaise held out his hand and Seamus shook it. Seamus had no fear in any circumstances. He smiled and held out his hand for Draco to shake as well. Draco shook it and nodded without smiling. Harry shook Blaise's hand and then when he went to shake Draco's hand they both held the others hand for longer than they would have in normal circumstances.  
  
"So" Said Seamus with a smile. "I was just thinking, that I haven't exactly spoken much to you, either of you. I realise there are obvious boundaries, but I am going to cross them to ask you some questions." Draco and Blaise looked fairly taken aback by the sudden outburst from the Irish boy.  
  
"OK" said Blaise. "Ask then."  
  
Seamus smiled and turned to Blaise. "Are you straight or Bi. I assumed you weren't gay since you were showing interest in those girls." Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bi actually." He said, smiling at the interested look Seamus gave him. Harry shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Seamus was about to cross another border though, a big one.  
  
"Draco, straight, bi or gay?" He asked. Draco glared.  
  
"What business is it of yours, Finnegan?" He asked.  
  
"Gay then." Said Seamus with a smile. "Harry and I are both gay too, though not with each other. I am with Dean, he's bi." Harry dropped his head in his hands. He was considering leaving but he knew Seamus would get pissed at him.  
  
"Gay Potter?" Draco asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"And it appears so are you." Harry replied, his hands slightly muffling his voice.  
  
"Yet for my part I have not yet admitted it. Therefore there could possibly be no truth in your accusations."  
  
"Yet it seems there is." Harry said.  
  
"Anyway!" Seamus butted in.  
  
"I'm bi." Said Draco, surprising them all. Harry raised his head from his hands.  
  
"You had me fooled." Blaise told him. "But I fooled you all too, not you Draco. I have a boyfriend." He said in dreamy voice. Draco half smiled then looked away. "He goes to Beaubateaux, he's an elf." Blaise finished.  
  
"An elf?" Said Harry dubiously. "An elf goes to beaubateaux." He was imagining a small person with spiked ears, like the elves that people thought helped Santa Clause at Christmas, though he had read part of a book, very famous, lord of the rings. In that book the elves had been as tall as humans but absolutely perfect beings.  
  
"Yes." Blaise said, half offended. "An elf, as in J.R.R. Tolkien's elves." Harry now remembered and smiled at Blaise.  
  
"I see." Harry said. Draco spoke quietly.  
  
"Blaise deserves nothing less. We have fun during the school terms, but that's about it." He said. Harry shook his head roughly to rid his mind of the thoughts of Blaise and Draco 'having fun' and set his brain back to the conversation.  
  
"You don't suppose I could join in your 'fun', do you?" Asked Seamus slowly. To his and Harry's surprise, Blaise leaned forward and kissed Seamus.  
  
"No" He said sitting back. "You're taken. He's at your school so you have no excuse." He told him.  
  
"Dean and I are casual. He get's with other people and I, well, not so often." His accent thickened as he said the last bit, as if hoping they wouldn't understand.  
  
"Except Harry I assume." Asked Draco. The other three stared at him.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy," Harry started.  
  
"You just said," Seamus continued.  
  
"Harry's first name." Blaise finished. Draco stared at them, hiding his surprise at his own actions. He shrugged.  
  
"So do you Seamus?" He asked again.  
  
"Uh, sometimes." Seamus muttered. "But you should try it." He said, hoping Draco would admit that he had.  
  
"I'm sure it is wonderful." Draco said. He caught Harry's eye and their gaze locked. Harry blinked once as Draco stood up. Harry stood as well. Seamus and Blaise sat transfixed in their seats. They had some inkling of what was going on. They glanced at each other then back at their friends. Their mouths dropped open. Harry and Draco were wrapped in each other's arms, their mouths locked in a fierce kiss. Harry pulled away from Draco for a moment but Draco quickly pulled him back.  
  
Draco didn't know why or how it had happened. He had caught Harry's gaze and it held. The next thing he knew he was kissing Harry with as much passion as the night before. His fingers ran through Harry's hair, his tongue slipped inside his mouth, his lips moved with Harry's, their bodies aligned perfectly. He heard Harry groan gently in his throat and he smiled. Harry was so perfect, so innocent, so, so…  
  
Harry held Draco tightly and groaned again, this time slightly loader. He heard Draco whimper slightly. Harry was so happy when in Draco's arms. It was so pure. And the fact that it was Draco was so alluring. He was beautiful and, at the same time, strangely forbidden. Harry doubted that many people would understand he and Draco being together, if they ever got together. Though Harry supposed they were.  
  
"Oh My God!" Harry and Draco pulled apart as soon as they heard the yell. They swung around to see Ron and Hermione standing near the Griffindor table. Hermione dropped into the nearest chair, her hand over her mouth. Ron had his hands clenched in fists at his sides. His face showed nothing but pure fury. Harry swallowed deeply before grabbing Seamus' wrist and running out of the hall. Once they were a few corridors away Harry stopped and let go of Seamus' arm.  
  
"What was that for?" Seamus asked with a rather angry expression. "It's not like Ron's going to think it was his imagination, and I was having a nice little talk with Blaise while you and Draco were snogging."  
  
"We were not snogging!" Harry said, still catching his breath. "We were kissing." He leant back against the wall and slid down to the ground, his head in his hands. What had he been thinking? In the middle of the Great hall? What if it had been a teacher that walked in? What if it had been Snape? Harry sighed. He couldn't believe what he had just done. What would Ron do?  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." said Seamus, seeing Harry's anguished face. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you." He kissed Harry quickly on the forehead, a simple sign of affection from the young Irish boy. Harry nodded and looked up at Seamus who smiled down at Harry. "It's alright Harry, everything will be alright." Seamus never felt as if anything would not be alright. Harry was pleased to have his optimistic personality around. He stood up with Seamus and they walked back to the Griffindor common room to get their books for class.  
  
Harry passed the next few days without confrontation with either Ron or Draco. Harry was not pleased to have Ron not talking to him but he was content with spending more time with Dean and Seamus, and was rewarded with some pleasurable times with Seamus who pitied Harry and since Dean was spending time with some girl, Seamus didn't want to spend much time with him anyway. Harry and Seamus had a lot of fun after Quidditch practise and the like.  
  
One night Harry and Seamus stayed after the rest of the team had gone back to the Griffindor tower. Seamus was all over Harry as soon as the last person had left. He took him into the change rooms and pushed him up against the broom cupboard, kissing him feverishly. Harry smiled at Seamus' enthusiasm, but not at his kissing. Harry could tell it was just not the same as when Draco kissed him. He had wanted Draco so badly since their last episode in the Great hall. Harry was now constantly woken with dreams of Draco, though he didn't want to wake. Now they were not about Draco kissing him. Sometimes they went further than kissing, but the main ones were just images of Draco. Harry was constantly in awe of his beauty, his perfect figure and posture. He secretly stole glances of Draco most of their lessons together and always in the halls. Harry and Draco had not spoken, but had also not had one of their usual hallway brawls. Both of them knew the danger and neither of them wanted it to go further than Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry was awoken from his thoughts as Seamus started to undo Harry's pants. Harry laughed softly and kissed Seamus, before setting to work on his shirt. Seamus had not spent much time with Dean. Harry hoped they had not broken up, they were a cute couple. Harry removed Seamus' shirt and moved onto his own. Seamus had now successfully gotten Harry's pants off, though the task was difficult since he was doing it at the same time as kissing Harry. Harry unbuttoned his shirt and moved onto Seamus' pants. Seamus gasped as Harry pushed his hands underneath the waistband of his boxer shorts. Harry smiled and kissed him again. He and Seamus had moved into the showers now and were safely hidden from anyone who should perchance look into the change rooms, unless they were searching for something. Harry closed the door of the shower behind them and continued with Seamus.  
  
"God, you're so fucking sexy." Said Seamus, his accent more thick than Harry had heard it in some time. He smiled.  
  
"Yes well, I know." He said, running his hands through the Irish boys sandy hair. He loved it so much, short-cropped and spiky. Though he preferred Draco's, about jaw-length, silver blonde, and always gelled back, perfectly. Though more than his hair, Harry loved Draco's eyes. Silver in the moonlight, grey in the sun, eternal depths of perception, cold surfaces that glared automatically as though the owner had only ever been hurt. As though he had never loved, except when he looked at Harry. All the cool surface dripped away to reveal a deep longing as well as a hint of loathing that Harry had always known and expected.  
  
"Um, Harry?" Harry heard a voice, the last voice he expected to hear in the change rooms at the moment. Then another appeared.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here Weasley?" Harry's eyes opened wide and he stared at Seamus who had stopped halfway down to his knees and was now resting his head on Harry's stomach and most of his weight, through his hands, on Harry's hips. His eyes had opened even wider as he heard the second voice and he was now shaking with fear and apprehension. He slowly stood up, not making a sound. He and Harry were dressed in nothing but boxer shorts, all their clothes being spread out over the rest of the change room. Harry reached for his wand, planning to summon his clothes to him, but realised it was in his trousers out near the lockers. He stood on the shower tap to see over the wall. Harry was deeply concerned because it seemed that this time, Seamus considered them to be in, well, deep shit. Harry peered over the shower wall and saw, just near the corner of the door, Draco standing staring at Ron who was further in and towards the showers. Draco glanced around at the floor.  
  
"Messy you Griffindors aren't you?" He said glancing around at the clothes strewn all over the floor, and one shirt on the top of a locker. Harry held his breath as Ron looked suspiciously around at the clothes.  
  
"Yes." He said slowly. "Some of us are." Harry ducked down as Ron glanced over at the showers. He slipped on one of the taps he had his foot on and Seamus caught him before he crashed on the floor. Seamus, with a strained look on his face, lowered Harry to the ground and silently crept toward the door. Harry shook his head, though he didn't dare make a sound. He watched in horror as Seamus slipped the bolt open and looked out. He quickly retracted his head and closed the door again, without making a sound. Harry moved over to the door. Seamus looked on with silent disapproval and crouched at the back of the shower, narrowly missing a tap. Harry managed to slide the bolt open silently and looked out. He pulled his head in just as Seamus heard a voice from outside.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing in there?" Ron asked. Harry swore inwardly.  
  
"Uh, taking a shower." He said. "Look, uh, can you pass me my clothes?" He asked.  
  
"Which ones are they?" He heard Malfoy ask.  
  
"All of them." He said.  
  
Evidently Draco had gone to pick up some clothes for Harry because the next thing he heard was Ron saying. "Fuck off Malfoy, he's my friend, I'll help him." Harry cringed as he heard Ron insult Draco. He knew he loved Draco, but whether or not the feeling was mutual between them, Harry didn't know. Draco laughed.  
  
"I don't see you being particularly friendly to each other." He said. Harry sighed.  
  
"Here you are Harry." Said Ron, handing the clothes to him. Harry pushed the door shut as soon as he got the clothes.  
  
"Thanks." He said. He threw Seamus his clothes and quickly put his own on. He gave Seamus a look that said 'stay put' and then left the shower.  
  
"Hi Ron, Malfoy." He said, using Draco's last name because of Ron's presence. "What do you both want to talk about? Or are you just here because you like the change rooms?" Harry asked. He felt that his words had been harsh, but not undeserved in Ron's case.  
  
"I wanted to apologize." Ron said, looking down at the ground, then up at Harry who nodded. Ron continued. "I was pretty mean to you." He said. "About the, uh, you and, um, well…" He trailed off and Draco finished for him.  
  
"About me and Harry kissing?" He suggested. Harry would have smiled had Ron not been there. Ron glared at Draco.  
  
"Yes." He said before turning back to Harry. "That." He told him. Harry nodded and sat down on the bench. He was finding it hard to stand up since one minute he was making out with Seamus in the shower, and the next he was hearing apologies from his former best friend at the same time as being in the same room, again, as the most beautiful being Harry knew. He smiled inwardly and looked up at Ron.  
  
"Apology accepted." He said. "I am sorry you had to see it." He said, purposely avoiding apologising for it happening, because he certainly didn't feel sorry.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ron. "Uh, I'll see you back at the common room." He smiled weakly and glanced at Draco briefly before turning and leaving.  
  
Once he was gone Harry decided it was safe for Seamus to come out..  
  
"Seamus." He said.  
  
"Yes?" Asked the Irish boy weakly, making his way out of the shower. Harry smiled as he sat down beside him, now fully dressed.  
  
"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting something." Said Draco, dryly. He sent them both angry looks and then moved over to the seat, though not sitting down.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Asked Harry.  
  
"This." Said Draco, simply. He held out a letter, in Harry's handwriting. Harry had completely forgotten about the letter he had written the night Draco had left him alone in the owlery. He was pulled painfully into realisation and reached out to take the letter. Draco pulled it away from Harry's outstretched hand.  
  
"I think I will keep it actually." He said. "But as for the contents." He said. Harry sincerely hoped he would not read it aloud. Draco's tone suddenly turned soft. "Is it true?" He asked. Harry looked down at the ground and nodded. Seamus placed a hand on Harry's back and rubbed it comfortingly. Harry looked back at Draco who was now eyeing him thoughtfully.  
  
"It is exactly what I feel." Harry said.  
  
"It is exactly how I feel." Draco said. For a moment Harry thought Draco was correcting him, but he soon realised that he was explaining that he felt the same thing. Harry saw a slight figure near the door. The lowering sun was behind them so it was a mere silhouette. The person moved silently into the room and, if Harry couldn't feel Seamus' hand on his back, he would have sworn it were Seamus. The person moved into the beam of artificial light coming from the bulb above them. To Harry's surprise he saw Blaise standing before him. Blaise moved silently over to Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco started slightly before falling carelessly back into Blaise's arms. Blaise rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and stared at Harry and Seamus. Seamus looked up at Blaise, taking in every inch of his well designed and well kept body. His black hair was short and spiked, like Seamus', and his pale face was only just less pointed than Draco's. Harry noticed Seamus staring at Blaise with a whole new light in his eyes. Harry thought for a moment about the two of them, but the thought soon passed. Harry looked back up at Draco who now had his head rested back on Blaise's shoulder, his eyes closed. Harry thought they looked quite peaceful together. Then Draco brought his head back up to face Harry.  
  
"I just wanted to know." He said, removing himself from Blaise's arms. Blaise moved quietly over and sat beside Seamus who had not stopped staring at him. Harry stood up and walked over to Draco who stood still as he always had, posture perfect, and unmoving. Harry stopped a few paces from Draco and looked him up and down. He now noticed that Draco was wearing his leather pants again, under his robes this time. Harry smiled inwardly at the thought of how they had felt the night in the owlery. He snapped his mind back to the present and looked at Draco, flinching slightly at Draco's steady gaze.  
  
"Is that all you wanted to say?" Harry asked. Draco nodded slightly.  
  
"Yeah, and also, I…" He trailed off and looked down at the ground. Harry held his breath and waited for Draco to continue. He did; "I, I think I…" He stopped again, though this time, holding Harry's stare. Harry felt nothing inside of himself other than a well-known need and desire to have Draco back in his arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, other than those he knew. But Harry some how felt that all he wanted and needed lay somewhere in Draco Malfoy. The boy, the man, who everyone believed Harry to hate, was the only one he loved.  
  
Draco tried to read Harry's expression. He didn't know what to make of it, there was nothing except love in Harry's eyes. Although Draco felt the same love for Harry, he had not expected it to show so strongly in the other's eyes. He took a deep breath and looked Harry up and down. He was actually quite a specimen. Draco looked again into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Draco…" said Harry, his voice quiet and relatively insignificant. Draco, on hearing his name, took a step closer to Harry. They stood, with a few steps between them, staring into each other's eyes. Draco felt his hands rise from his sides. He forced them back down, then he lifted his hands from his sides. He put them on Harry's cheeks and he leant forward.  
  
Harry lifted his arms and placed his hands on Draco's waist and moved himself into the kiss Draco had bestowed upon him. Before now, both of them had had their bodies moved, as if by a puppeteer. Now they were in control and they moved their bodies. Draco willed the 'puppeteer' away and moved his body closer to Harry's. Harry did the same and they were, in moments, locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Blaise and Seamus each raised an eyebrow then turned to each other, a smile on their faces. They had both been well aware that Draco and Harry were completely madly in love, but now they had each lost their temporary partners. Blaise stood up and offered his hand to Seamus. Seamus took it with a small grin and they left the change rooms, and Draco and Harry, silently.  
  
A moment later, Harry pulled away from Draco, who gave him a slightly sad look and waited patiently for his return. Harry looked confusedly at Draco.  
  
"Draco," He said. "What were you trying to say before?" He asked. Draco smiled.  
  
"I was trying to say," He told Harry. "That I love you." Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you too." He said, pulling Draco back towards him.  
  
It was now nighttime and outside the change rooms the full moon lit everything up. A wolf and a dog made their way around the grounds, headed for the Quidditch pitch. They sat lay down next to each other on the grass and leant their furry bodies against each other. The dog lifted its head slightly and licked the wolf behind the ear. The wolf, making a small sound in his throat, rolled over so his head was under that of the dog, licking his nose in return.  
  
Upon hearing a small sound nearby, they both shot up, facing the Griffindor change rooms. There was a light glowing inside, flickering like a fire. Both wolf and dog made their way over to the door. Looking in they saw a sight, which pleased them and embarrassed them at the same time. Turning their tails they headed off across the fields. The night before them, nothing to break them apart, ever again. 


End file.
